


Burk'yc

by YaoiTrash01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: This is based on Chapter 14 of The Mandalorian. If you haven't seen it please watch the episode first!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Burk'yc

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is kinda based on my headcanon about Din's ship, the Razor Crest. Also, I feel that Boba would be there for Din emotionally cause he understands what it feels like to lose everything, to lose someone.

The Razor Crest. Destroyed. In a matter of seconds. He didn’t see it coming.

 _Gideon_.

He took everything from him. His home. His livelihood. His weapons and possessions. He even took the kid. Grogu.

The only thing he had left was the Beskar spear. 

‘Why did I leave my jetpack? I shouldn’t have wandered so far away’ Din thought to himself.

Sitting on the floor upon Slave 1, Din’s eyes watered behind his helmet. His ship, the ship he inherited from his buir, the only thing he had to remember him was gone.

Din prayed to the man who adopted him, apologizing that he couldn’t take care of it like his buir wanted him to.

And Grogu. The little womp rat. What type of Mandalorian was he if he couldn’t protect his own foundling. His ad’ika.

Din was too distracted with his thoughts that he didn’t hear footsteps coming towards him. A foot slightly kicked him to get his attention. 

“Stop your sulking and get up”.

Din slightly jump at the sound of the voice. He looked up to see Boba Fett standing over him. 

“I’m not sulking”.

_He was in denial._

He was thankful for his helmet. The number of times he cried under his helmet was too many to count.

Boba grabbed Din from under one arm and pulled him off the floor.

“You’re a Mandalorian! Mandokar! Why are you sulking over this small misfortune? Mandalorians have been through way worse. The empire had taken our home planet away from us, but that didn’t stop us. We don’t sit around and sulk, we act”.

Boba’s words mulled over in Din’s mind. He was ashamed of how he acted. He was humiliated that Boba could see his emotions so easily. Even with his helmet on, it was like his face was out in the open.

“They took a child. Not just any child, a Mandalorian’s child. Your foundling. And not only that, they destroyed your ship. I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. I know the anger you feel. Use it!”.

Boba grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him a little. The shake made Din stumble a little bit.

“The Empire left you alive and angry. They’ll regret it. They should have killed you. A Mandalorian like you at this moment is burk’yc. You’ll make the Empire remember why they should fear Mandalorians”.

Boba taps the back of his helmet before climbing back to the cockpit, leaving Din alone once again to ponder over his words.

_Mandokar_

_“You’ll make the Empire remember why they should fear Mandalorians”._

Adrenaline started to flow through his veins. This shouldn’t stop him. It won’t stop him. 

**_The Empire will face his a’den._ **

He makes his way to the cockpit, determined.

“I need you to go to Nevarro. I know some people that could help”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is the first time I'm writing Boba's character so I'm sorry if I made him kinda oc. Rip the Razor Crest
> 
> Mando'a Words:  
> Ad'ika - Son  
> Mandokar - The right stuff  
> Burk'yc - Dangerous  
> A'den - Wrath  
> Buir - Father, Parent


End file.
